Owls without OWLs
by xanderismylittlefuzzybunny
Summary: Harry waits all summer for the results of his O.W.L.s but none come.
1. a not so happy birthday

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (yet)  
  
Hi this is my first ever fanfic so try to be nice!

* * *

* * *

Harry woke up from a refreshing dream, he and Hermione were celebrating Christmas at Hogwarts. He wondered why Ron wasn't there as he opened the window so that Hedwig could get back in from her morning hunt.  
  
It was a month after Harry had gone on the train home in his 5th year. He was awaiting the results of his O.W.L.s. While he imagined his mark for Defence Against the Dark Arts, he looked at the presents his friends had given him for his birthday. Ron had given Harry a Chudley Cannons T-shirt, his miniature Krum, and a Jumper from Mrs. Weasley. Hagrids gift was a book called: "A gui9d to magical creatures and how to identify them". Hermione had not only given Harry a gift, he also received a warning, a small note was attached to Harrys Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that said: "Be careful keep to your room and stay out of trouble!"  
  
Sadly Harry looked at the empty spot where Surius' present would be. Suddenly he heard a loud crash breaking his eye contact.

* * *

Author(me): So how was it? Please be nice! 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (yet)

Ch. 2 The Letter

Harry looked around his room madly to see where the noise was coming from until he heard Mr. Dursley cursing loudly from downstairs. Harry ran downstairs to see what it was. The kitchen window was broken and there was a tawny owl preening his feathers on the table. Mr. Dursley broke into a new mass of curses directed at Harry. Harry grabbed the letter that was tied to the owl's talon and ran up the stairs before Mr. Dursley got a chance to hit him with Dudley's Smeltings stick. He went into his room and shut the door.

He looked at the envelope but there was no address. He opened it quickly to see if it contained his O.W.L.s results. He was disappointed when he found it wasn't the results so he decided to ignore the letter and pity himself for a while. Harry let Hedwig out and put the letter on his bedside table.

Then he laid down and pitied himself until he fell asleep.

The next morning he had forgotten all about the letter as he went downstairs for breakfast. Ron had invited Harry to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer and Uncle Vernon had let him. Today the Weasleys were picking him up and "driving" him to the Burrow.

Harry ate breakfast and went upstairs to pack. He put all his things in his trunk and waited for Hedwig to come back from her mornings hunt. While he waited he pitied himself and thought of Sirius. He knew he was being irraional but he couldn't help it. Hedwig flew into the window, saw that Harry was upset and landed next to him on the bed. Just then the doorbell rang.

Please R&R


	3. Death Eaters' Death Trap

Disclaimer: Everyone's favourite time is here again. Lets see, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in JK Rowlings brilliant works. I also don't own a Ping Pong table, but that's my issue.

As Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, the letter he had neglected floated from its place on his bedside table. Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could with all of his belongings.

Harry was too excited about getting away from the Dursleys to notice the letter float under his bed. What Harry hadn't seen when he eagerly looked in that envelope for his O.W.L.s results was Dumbledore's easily recognizable signature and large letters at the top that said URGENT. While Harry was riddled with self-pity and self-consumption he should have read the contents of the letter. If he had read the letter, he would've known not to go with the Weasleys. If Harry had read the letter he would have known that it was a trap, he would have known that the Death Eaters had captured Harry's friends. If Harry had read the letter, he wouldn't be heading to certain death this very minute.

A/N: Another incredibly short chappie for your entertainment. Wow has it been a long time since I've updated. I hope my fans (all, what six of them?) are still tuned in. Please read this, it took me a whole ten minutes! For me ten minutes is a big deal, with this attention span? You should be impressed. Please Read and review


	4. Weird Weasleys

A/N Ok for all you diehard fans out there (yah because there's sooo many of them) I swear this chapter _will _be longer. I'm also going to warn you this fic _will not_ follow book six. There may be some similarities, but it won't directly follow it.

Disclaimer: Yah… no I _do not _own Harry Potter or any of the stuff in the books. Do I sound rich to you? Besides I'm Canadian, I don't speak British… so sue me. Wait, the whole point of this disclaimer is so you _don't _sue me, so ignore that last part and don't sue me. I'm too nice for you to do that. Look at these eyes! Would I lie to you?

As Harry ran down the stairs, he could hear Mr. Dursley shouting at Harry to hurry up and quit making such a racket. He saw Aunt Petunia giving Ron and his father disapproving looks while Uncle Vernon outright glared at them. Dudley was hiding in the kitchen stuffing his petrified face. Harry was definitely glad to leave this place. When Harry went to greet the Weasleys with a huge grin, they looked a little on edge. Ron looked like he did before a quiddich game and his ears were redder than ever before. Instead of inspecting the Dursley's muggle items and interrogating them, Mr. Weasley was breathing heavily and looking down at his shoes nervously. "C-come along Harry, w-we don't w-w-want to keep these nice p-people wait-ting now do we?" stuttered Mr. Weasley chuckling nervously. Harry thought for a second that something was up, but he figured the Weasleys were nervous about Voldemort and what he was up to.

Harry motioned to open the trunk of the car to put his things in, but Ron quickly grabbed his trunk and said nervously, "I'll do it, you go in and sit down.". Harry reluctantly did as he was told and slid into the backseat with Hedwig. He relished the chance to get into this car again and feel the wind in his hair. It was nothing compared to the adrenaline of a qiuddich match, but it had felt like a long time at the Dursley's, even if it was one of the shortest stays. Two things were tickling the back of Harry's mind as Mr. Weasley started up the car, the strange behaviour of the Weasleys and the letter he had let fall to the floor. Harry was too excited to be back with the Order and his mind was too riddled with memories of Sirius for these thoughts to register in his mind. Harry knew that once he was back in pleasant company he wouldn't be forced to think of his godfather as much, especially when he was back at Hogwarts. He only worried about staying at Grimmauld Place, because of all the memories of Sirius.

Suddenly Harry remembered something, "Ron did you get your O.W.L.s results yet?" inquired Harry.

"Harry this is hardly the time for that!" yelled Mr.Weasley. "_What?" _Harry said, stunned. "What is with you two? You're acting crazy!" Harry yelled. "What he means is, yes I did get my O.W.L.s results. He's just, uh, upset with them." Said Ron quickly. "Yes" said Mr. Weasley, playing along, "Ronald received horrible results and the subject makes me edgy". "Yes…" said Harry skeptically, "well I brought it up because my results haven't come in yet, sorry to make you… edgy.".

They flew quietly until Ron said, "Dad Eats Apple Turnovers. Harry Eats Apple Turnovers Every Rain. I Never Carry Any Rodents". He carefully sounded out each syllable and it sounded as if he had planned it over carefully in his mind. He then handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill.

"_What!"_ Harry exclaimed. "Seriously what is wrong with you two?" Harry said very concerned.

"Dad Eats Apple Turnovers. Harry Eats Apple Turnovers Every Rain. I Never Carry Any Rodents" said Mr. Weasley hurredly, also sounding out the letters carefully.

After much repetition of the phrase, Harry finally got a clue and took the quill and parchment. Ron saw him doing this and exclaimed, " Dad Eats Apple Turnovers. Harry Eats Apple Turnovers Every Rain. I Never Carry Any Rodents", very loudly and happily. Harry started to write the phrase down but before he could finish, a loud boom erupted from the trunk and the car began to fall from the sky. Harry tried to see what was happening but all he saw was the three of them, or should I say four, plummeting towards a heavily populated city while the car flickered in and out of view.

A/N: So how was it? It's finally a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed another cliffhanger ending. Wow it really takes Harry a while to clue in. Well there's another chapter for your entertainment. Enjoy! … and read… and review!


End file.
